Zakuro's Chance
by sucka4luv
Summary: (Set 5 years after the last manga) One day while Zakuro was shopping, she meets up with Ichigo. The girls haven't really talked to each other at all. They went out to a club, and drank. Zakuro has always had unrequited feelings for the redhead, and Ichigo was too drunk to go home to her parents. So she asked if it was ok to stay at Zakuro's...
1. Chapter 1

She had just walked out of H&M with a big bag full of clothes. Zakuro had been really down lately and she needed the retail therapy. She sighed, still not feeling much better, she enjoyed spending money but today it just wasn't doing it for her. As she walked down the street kind of dazed, in front of her a girl bumped smack into her. "Ouch, I apologize I wasn't looking were I was going," she said from the ground with her hands on her head. Zakuro looked down at the redhead she knew all too well. "Ichigo!" she yelled a little. Ichigo looked up to see no other then her ex-teammate/model. "Z-z-zakuro…what are you doing here? I thought you would've moved to America after the Mews were over" she stammered. Zakuro laughed at the girl still on the ground, she reached her hand to the younger girl. "Thank you, please let me make it up to you, let me buy you a drink" she said as she got off the ground finally. Zakuro thought about it for a minute for dramatic effect. "Ok, but we are going out, and you're going to let me buy you an outfit," she winked. "You've got a deal" Ichigo smiled.

The two women walked and talked, then walked into Macy's so they could find something for them to wear out, not that Zakuro needed the new clothes but you can never have enough clothes. They walked to the junior's section because Ichigo still had a small figure. Zakuro went through the racks and picked out five different outfits including shoes and accessories. Ichigo looked at the purple hair goddess in front her, "Zakuro I'm not you, I can't pull off this stuff" she whined. Zakuro shook her head "nonsense Ichi-chan you are beautiful, and don't let anyone make you think anything else". Ichigo nodded with a blush on her cheeks no one had called her beautiful since her and Masaya broke up a year ago. Zakuro waited ten minutes for her "come on Ichi-chan let me see!" she begged. Ichigo came out in a black turtleneck sleeveless bodycon dress, a pink skinny belt around her waist, and pink wedges to match. Zakuro like this one a lot, she nodded her head and put two thumbs up. Ichigo had her head down a little embarrassed, "I don't know, it's kinda tight," she complained. Zakuro waved her off back to the dressing room, another ten minutes later… out she came out in a purple long sleeve crop top with black lace overlay, tight light blue jeggings, an all black belt and thigh high black boots. Zakuro sat up straight with wide eyes; purple was her favorite color so seeing someone she was attracted to in her color turned her on. "I really like that one, but I know pink is more your color hold on a sec…" She walked back to the racks to look for the shirt she knew Ichigo would love. Bringing the shirt to the dressing room holding it over the door for Ichigo to take and try on. It was a pink see through lace crop with a black tube top under it. She finally came out with the biggest smile on her face, "I'm in love with this outfit now" she squealed. She hugged Zakuro tight "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Ichigo yelled. She was surprised, but hugged the small redhead back, "it's nothing," she said nonchalantly. "Now it's your turn to be my doll," she said excitedly. Ichigo dragged Zakuro over to the misses' section, the model was too tall for juniors' clothes, but she would look good in anything because she had large boobs, a small waist, and a very round booty, Ichigo thought to herself with a blush. Zakuro let the girl pull her, she looked exasperated, but inside she was elated to be holding her hand. Ichigo knew the type of outfit she was looking for, but she just had to find it. After 30 minutes she found it, a black faux leather dress with cutouts on the waist and a teardrop shape on the back, and sparkly silver stilettos. She held the items up to Zakuro, who looked indifferent about her only given option, but she played along and went into the dressing room. As she looked in the mirror she had to admit the small redhead made a good choice. Fixing her face to resting bitch face so she could keep her cool exterior, she walked out of the dressing room. "YES YES YES! You look absolutely gorgeous, all the men are going to want you even more than usual," Ichigo proclaimed. Zakuro gave her a small smile and said "Ok, now let's go checkout" the two women walked to the register, and Zakuro didn't even blink when the total went over $500. "Are you sure this is ok?" She didn't like spending someone else's money. "It is nothing little one, now let's go to mine and we can get ready," Zakuro said coolly. "Ok," Ichigo smile linking arms with her friend


	2. Chapter 2

As the two pulled up Ichigo couldn't believe this was Zakuro's house. The model got out of the back of the black escalade. Ichigo followed the model up the stairs and into the house. As they walked up the grand stairs, they passed three bedrooms, two bathrooms and finally to Zakuro's room. It was very modern; with black and white paintings hung on the walls, her California king bed was a four-poster canopy, with a huge walk-in closet. Ichigo's mouth dropped when she saw all the clothes in the model's closet. Many of the dresses, shirts and other stuff had tags never been worn before. Ichigo wished she had this. "Come in here Ichi-chan" Ichigo followed Zakuro's voice to the en-suite master bathroom. "I want to do your hair," Zakuro said patting the chair in front of the vanity with lights and all kinds of make-up and hair products. She sat down, and let Zakuro take down her usual two-ponytail hairstyle. Zakuro straightened Ichigo's wavy hair, and put it into a big ballet bun then sprayed some sparkle hair spray for extra hold and cuteness. "What do you think?" Zakuro asked nervous. "Mhm, I like it a lot" she said honestly. They both walked back into Zakuro's bedroom, it was around nine o'clock. "Have you eaten dinner?" Zakuro inquired. "No, and now that you say that I'm starving" Ichigo giggled. Zakuro took her hand this time and they walked to the kitchen, "What are you in the mood for?" she said as she picked up the house phone. "Pizza and wings!" she sung. Zakuro called Pizza Hut, and ordered a medium pepperoni and twenty mild and lemon pepper wings. "25 minutes," she said. "Let's have a drink while we are waiting," Ichigo suggested. "Good idea Ichi-chan, let the pre-gaming begin" she quipped. Zakuro held out a bottle of Malibu and bottle of Rose "Which one?" she asked. "Why pick one let's have both" Ichigo said excitedly. They drank as they waited for their food. As they loosened up, they started to tell each other what was going on in their lives. Ichigo was about to graduate high school and she had been accepted to her dream fashion school. Also she informed Zakuro that Masaya had broken up with her last year before winter term started. Zakuro looked aggravated at this new, "I don't know why he would break up with you." But she changed the subject, so she talked about what she had been doing. A few movies and she was starring in one of Ichigo's new favorite soap shows "Purple Reign". The food arrived on time Zakuro paid for it and told Ichigo to follow and bring the bottles to her room. They ate and chatted some more. Two hours later, they were both dressed and ready to go, Zakuro buzzed for her driver to pull up front, so they could leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo was already tipsy when they arrived at the famous club in Tokyo "Cherry Blossom". "Wow Senpai, I knew you were famous, but not this famous" Ichigo giggle which made Zakuro smirk, and then they were ushered to the VIP section and were given a complimentary bottle of Coconut Ciroc. They sat down and Zakuro turned "Again, little one it's nothing," she whispered in Ichigo's ear seductively. Which made her shiver, but the good kind. Then Ichigo dragged Zakuro to the dance floor after they each took two shots of the Ciroc. Zakuro watched as Ichigo danced to Rihanna's "Bitch Better Have My Money" and sang the lyrics, which surprised Zakuro she did not seem like the type to like this kind of music. She even popped her cute little butt on beat too. Zakuro giggle as she danced to the music with her. The song ended and "Don't" by Bryson Tiller came on, Ichigo was swaying her hips to the slow jam, when Zakuro pulled the redhead to her and started grinding on her. Ichigo surprised her again; she just went with it and danced on Zakuro to the song. Zakuro couldn't believe this was real. The song ended, and then Ichigo turned and whispered "Come with me to the bathroom" in Zakuro's ear so she could hear her over the new music that played. Zakuro nodded and let the intoxicated woman lead her to the bathroom. After they got into the large bathroom Ichigo ran to one of the stalls to pee, slamming the door shut. "Are you ok Ichi-chan?" Zakuro asked worried. "Yes I just had to pee," she giggled again. Ichigo walked out of the stall putting her belt into the right hole. Then looked up at Zakuro, walked over to her and held her face in her hands. Slowly she moved her face higher to meet Zakuro's lips, where they collided in a rush of lips and tongues. It wasn't what Zakuro was expecting but she liked it all the same. She let herself get carried away in their kiss. Then she pulled Ichigo to her grabbing her ass, and she was rewarded with a cute moan Ichigo let out. Then suddenly Ichigo got a little sober and pushed away from Zakuro "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" she lied. Ichigo was attracted to her Senpai and the alcohol was giving her the courage to act on her feelings. "It's ok" Zakuro said coldly with her head down. She thought they had a moment, but it must've just been the alcohol, she sighed heavily. They walked back to the table Ichigo following Zakuro. The two drank a little more when a man came up to the table, and asked Ichigo to dance, she looked at Zakuro for conformation, and she waved her off. "Go have fun, I'll be fine here for a few minutes". She really didn't want to let her go with the man, but after their bathroom incident she didn't' want to make it anymore awkward. She stared at the couple grinding to the music, which is when she got mad. Zakuro finished the bottle of Ciroc, and ordered two patron shots which she threw back quick. Ten minutes later Ichigo returned a little sweaty, "Next round's on you Ichigo" Zakuro said getting up to go to the bathroom by herself. Ichigo scrunched her face up after Zakuro left, "why is she calling me by my full name now?" she questioned herself. Zakuro returned to her seat a few minutes later, Ichigo had ordered two shots of patron for each of them, they clinked glasses and tipped their heads back. Right after they took their second shot a woman walked up to the two women and asked for Zakuro's autograph, which she smiled and gladly did. She loved when her fans came up to her, they were the reason she was where she was today, Zakuro said "Thank you for taking the time to watch my films, it makes me so happy you enjoyed them." The woman blushed slightly and waved good-bye. Another man came up to the table, but this time he was there for Zakuro. He asked if she wanted to dance, she nodded and got up took his hand and followed him to the floor. Ichigo just stared after her astonished, why is she acting like this, she asked herself again. Zakuro only agreed on dancing with him because she was still upset with Ichigo. Although the man could dance, "Want Some" by Akon played through the speakers, she popped her booty to the rhythm then reached up to behind the man's head while they were grinding. Ichigo saw the way Zakuro was dancing with the man and got jealous; she was now drunk and had enough of anyone dancing with her Senpai except her. She got up and walked to the couple dancing, and pulled Zakuro away from the man and started grinding on her "You don't mind if I steal her do you?" Ichigo asked not really caring if he did or not. "What are you doing Ichigo?" she yelled over the music. "I don't know, but I just didn't want you dancing with him anymore, he was getting a little too touchy feely" Ichigo tried to sound like a concerned friend. Zakuro rolled her eyes as the man had barely touched her except for her hips. "Ok Ichigo, we can go sit down now," she said exasperated. "I'm not done dancing with you though" she whispered in Zakuro's ear. Then Zakuro's favorite song came on, she flipped them over and grabbed Ichigo's hips grinding harder. She was going to show her what she was missing out on. Zakuro's hands felt up and down Ichigo's body, and it earned her another moan from Ichigo's mouth. Zakuro took Ichigo's face in her hand wile they were dancing and kissed her on the lips. They stayed liked this kissing and dancing for a couple seconds then their lips parted. "Are you ready to go?" Zakuro questioned the small redhead breathing heavy. Ichigo pulled her phone out of her purse to check the phone, it was 2 a.m. "Yes, but I can't go home drunk, can I stay at your house?" she asked softly. "Ok," was her only response.


	4. Chapter 4

They waited outside the club for Zakuro's escalade. Neither one of them saying anything, and it was becoming awkward. Five minutes later the car finally pulled up and the driver let the ladies in the warm SUV. He started driving when a call came on his cell, "please excuse me ma'am" he said politely. She nodded her head and pushed the button for the partition to go up. As they road in silence Ichigo contemplating what happened tonight, she kissed Zakuro and her Senpai had kissed her too. And she enjoyed it; she grabbed her lips as she remembered how soft Zakuro's lips were. They were sitting on opposite sides of the SUV, and Zakuro was looking out the window. It was going to be a long ride to the house, but then she heard Ichigo moving from her spot on the other side of her. Then suddenly Ichigo was on her lap, this time Ichigo wrapped her arms around Zakuro's neck and kissed her. First Ichigo kissed her slow, and began to kiss her harder; but then she licked the other woman's bottom lip asking for entrance. Zakuro allowed her in, but did not let her dominate her. Zakuro put her hands on Ichigo's back while continuing to kiss her. Then she got up a little and laid Ichigo down on the seat. She reached under Ichigo's crop top and massaged her small breast, all while still kissing her with so much passion. They felt the SUV stop, but Zakuro kept kissing Ichigo. Then she tore her mouth from Zakuro's for air and then said, "I think we are at your house Senpai," she blushed. Zakuro kissed along her jaw nipped her ear, and then continued her assault to Ichigo's neck. After Zakuro heard the driver's door open then close she sat up and fixed Ichigo's shirt and herself. She could see the blush on Ichigo's face and enjoyed being able to make her blush. Her driver opened her door and Zakuro stepped out, and then took Ichigo's hand to help her, so she didn't fall. They walked to the front door, and Zakuro let go so she could unlock the house.

They walked into her house. Ichigo didn't know what to do now, she had made a move in the SUV, but now she was nervous the alcohol was starting to wear off. Zakuro walked into the kitchen, and got two glasses of water. Laughing she handed one of the glasses to Ichigo, and then motioned for Ichigo to follow her upstairs. They walked up the stairs, and Zakuro stopped when they reached the top. She turned around and said, "I have spare rooms you can sleep in one of those." She raised her hand to show her which ones were the rooms. "I want sleep with you," her face was down and her hands anxiously rubbed the glass in her hand. Zakuro smiled "Ok I would like that Ichi-chan," she grabbed Ichigo's hand and they walked to her room. Once they were inside Zakuro closed the doors, and kicked her heels off. When they got ready she didn't really pay any attention while Zakuro put on the clothes she picked for her. Now all she could do was stare at the purple haired goddess in front of her. "Can you unzip my dress Ichi-chan?" Zakuro asked. She couldn't reach the zipper it was in the middle of her slender back. Ichigo said, "Yes, I'm coming" and then walked nervously over to where Zakuro was standing in front of her bed. Ichigo grabbed the zipper, near her amazing ass, and pulled it down. Zakuro turned her head to the side so she could look at Ichigo. She could tell the younger girl was nervous. "Ichi-chan, don't be nervous we can just sleep," Zakuro giggled. Ichigo blushed then asked, "Ok, can I have something to sleep in?" "Oh you don't want to sleep naked?" Zakuro teased. "Senpaiiiii!" Ichigo whined. Zakuro threw a large baggy t-shirt at her it covered her face. Then she let her dress fall to the ground leaving her in sexy purple tanga panties and her invisible bra. She peeled of the bra, removed her panties, and turned her head to see Ichigo staring. When Ichigo noticed she was caught her whole body turned red. Zakuro laughed loudly, and said, "I'll stop teasing you now, love" while pulling on a cropped tank top and some booty shorts. Those clothes are helping either Ichigo thought. Zakuro turned off the lights and got into bed. Ichigo changed quickly then she followed suit and climbed into the bed too. Now she didn't know what to do, Zakuro wasn't facing her so she was a little less nervous. Ichigo lay there in her Senpai's bed just thinking, but she couldn't fall asleep. She mustered up her courage and snuggled Zakuro's back. Which was much better, she felt a lot more comfortable with someone to hold onto then just laying there staring at the ceiling. Zakuro felt hands wrap around he waist, smiled and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Zakuro woke up first and looked at the clock, it was 7 A.M. and she awoke horny. She sat there in her bed contemplating if she was really going to do what she was thinking. Zakuro made up her mind, and got underneath her covers and on top of Ichigo. She found out that the redhead had not worn her underwear to bed. Why hadn't I tried last night, Zakuro thought to herself. She lowered her mouth to Ichigo's center, and licked from the bottom to her clit and circled it. When she did that a small noise came from Ichigo, but she was still asleep. So Zakuro put her little pink clit in her mouth and sucked, Ichigo moaned again, but she still wasn't awake yet. Now that her pussy was nice and wet, she took one finger and rubbed the wetness up and down coating her lips with the juices. Then she pushed the finger inside, while sucking on Ichigo's clit. Finally she began to squirm, Zakuro started to pump her finger in and out while teasing her clit. "Zakuro" Ichigo moaned lightly. Oh how she loved hearing her name come out of Ichigo's mouth. She put another finger inside and began to pump faster. Slowly Ichigo woke up, and realized what was going on. She didn't want to open her eyes because maybe she was dreaming and if she was she definitely didn't want to wake up yet. But pressure was building, so she opened her eyes and the feeling didn't go away. Ichigo pulled back the blankets and yelled, "FUCK! That feels really good, please don't stop." Zakuro smiled and circled her clit faster and sucked hard, she pumped her fingers faster. Ichigo was almost there; she made a bold move and held Zakuro's head down a little to let her know she was close. After she felt Ichigo's hand on her head, it was over she began an assault on Ichigo's pussy. Then she heard "SHIT!" Then she came and licked and sucked up all the aftermath, but then she started pumping her fingers again. She angles them up so her G-stop would get some attention. Ichigo tried to run away, but she grabbed her hip with other hand to keep her in place. "I…think… I'm… going to… cum again" Ichigo whined. Zakuro knew she was close again, and what was going to happen, so she sucked her clit once more. Ichigo moaned Zakuro's name again, but louder and then squirted all over Zakuro and the bed. Ichigo was breathing quite heavily, Zakuro licked her lips then got up off the bed. All Ichigo could do was lay there for a minute, she thought back to few times Masaya had sex with her and she had never felt like that. Finally she sat up, "good morning Ichi-chan" Zakuro said then winked at her while she stripped to go shower. She just sat there with this lazy look on her face, "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to shower with me before I take you home?" Ichigo blinked a couple of times got up on wobbly legs and chased after her. Zakuro had turned the water on and was waiting was waiting for it to get hot when she heard footsteps come close to her. Ichigo turned her around and pushed her against the glass wall in front of the shower and kissed her. She let her hands travel to Zakuro's big boobs, and kneaded them. Zakuro moaned between their heated kisses. Ichigo let her mouth replace one of her hands, while it traveled down to Zakuro's center. She ran her small finger up and down Zakuro's folds as the got wetter. Ichigo stopped kissing her for a moment so they could breathe, "Is this ok?" she asked with her head on Zakuro's chest, never stopping the fingers though. Zakuro nodded her head yes. While her senpai was catching her breathe, Ichigo lowered herself to her knees. She grabbed Zakuro's right leg and threw it over her shoulder, and began licking her pussy. She sucked on her clit until Zakuro came screaming her name "FUCK! ICHIGO!" Zakuro pulled her off the floor pushed her into the shower and kissed her with so much passion Ichigo knew Zakuro loved her. She slowed their kisses down so she could breathe and speak, "I love you Zakuro." Ichigo looked at her, and Zakuro knew she wasn't just saying it. Tears started to roll down her face, "I've waited so long to hear that, I love you too Ichi-chan" Ichigo giggled and wiped Zakuro's tears away. They showered and got out and got dressed. "Would you like breakfast?" Zakuro asked. "Yes, I would like that very much" Ichigo answered, and then they went downstairs to the kitchen. Ichigo looked around for a chef or a maid but didn't find one. "You don't have a chef?" she asked Zakuro. "I do, but they only work during the week, I can cook for myself love watch me," Zakuro bragged, and then blew a kiss at her. Ichigo watched as her Senpai cooked breakfast in her large kitchen. Twenty minutes later, Zakuro put a plate of omnirice with the words "YOUR AMAZING" on it and a bowl of homemade miso soup in front of Ichigo, and then set down next to Ichigo with her plate and bowl. "I want to write something on your omnirice!" she complained. Zakuro rolled her eyes and grabbed the ketchup from the fridge again, and handed it to Ichigo. Then she wrote "XOXO YOUR ICHI-CHAN" on Zakuro's. Ichigo saw the smile on her face as she dug into the food. They sat in a comfortable silence while they ate.

They were walking out of the house. Ichigo was wearing an outfit she didn't see Zakuro slip in at the register yesterday. She was wearing her thigh high boots, her new strapless sweetheart neckline pink and black striped skater dress, and a black wide belt with a pink bow on her waist. "You look so fricking adorable in that," Zakuro cooed over her choice. And she was wearing a simple white t-shirt dress, a black leather jacket with red accents, and knee high red boots. "Where's the driver Senpai?" Ichigo asked. "I told you my employees don't work the weekend. I'll be driving you home, is that ok?" Zakuro said. "YES!" she smiled. Zakuro opened the first stall in the garage, but Ichigo saw six different cars. Zakuro walked up to her all black Infinti Eclipse. She walked around to the passenger side opened the door "My lady." Ichigo blushed and got into the car, Zakuro got in the drivers sat pushed the start button, put in Ichigo's address, and they were off. It was about a 45-minute drive to Ichigo's house from hers. "So, are you my girlfriend now?" Ichigo asked after a ten-minute silence. "Yes" Zakuro said simply "If that's what you want?" Ichigo replied, "Yes, you're what I want," she said matter-of-factly. For the rest of the ride to Ichigo's house they just listened to the radio, and sang to the songs. Zakuro pulled up to the house and parked. Ichigo pulled Zakuro's face to hers so she could kiss her girlfriend good-bye. Zakuro didn't want to let her go, she pushed her seat back and picked Ichigo up and sat her on her lap. "What are you doing?" Ichigo giggled. "I love that noise" Zakuro said as she nuzzled her girlfriend's neck then nipped it. She kissed her one more time before she let her out on the drivers side, smacked her ass and gave her the bag wit her clothes in it from the back. Ichigo blew her a kiss and walked up the stairs to her parents' house. Zakuro watched Ichigo until she opened the door, and she moved her seat back to it rightful spot. She grabbed her phone and changed Ichigo's name to girlfriend with emoji hearts then texted her, "I love you, and I changed your name in my phone (with the winky/kissy heat face emoji)." She smiled as she sent the text and it said delivered.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ichigo got in the house she laid on the door after she closed it. Her face was hot and her lips were plump from kissing Zakuro. I have a girlfriend she thought. As she started to walk to her room when she got a text,but then as she passed the kitchen her parents stopped her. "Ichigo where have you been? Why didn't you call, last night? We were worried about you!" Her father said sternly. "I'm sorry daddy it was late and my phone died. I stayed at Zakuro's house last night." She said shyly. " I have some class work to finish so I will be in my room until dinner." She bowed her head and retreated to her room. She wasn't ready to tell them anything. Once she reached her bedroom she laid facedown on her bed for awhile. The she got another text,  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"[Zakuro: Is everything alright? You didn't reply to my last text! I got worried you changed your mind.]

She wrote her girlfriend back,

[Ichigo: I could never change my mind. I love you Senpai! My parents stopped me in the kitchen I got lectured for not calling them. 3]

Ichigo text her a few more times before telling her she had to write a paper, and when she was done they could hang out. About 2 hours went by and she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in, I'm just about done." Ichigo said as she wrote the  
last few words for her assignment. She looked up and saw not her mother but her Senpai with cookies. "I just couldn't wait any longer, I'm impatient." Zakuro said with her bangs hiding her face. "Well since you're here can I have some cookies."  
She smirked at the tall beautiful women in front of her. "Which ones?" She asked playfully. "Yours!" Ichigo said. Zakuro's face lit up, she locked the door and strode over to the desk were Ichigo was sitting. "You have to be quiet, my parents  
are in the next room." She whispered to the goddess. Ichigo got up out of the chair and laid on the bed, Zakuro got on top of her and kissed her like they hadn't seen each other in years. "I want you to sit on my face." Zakuro heard and seen the  
words form from Ichigo's mouth but couldn't believe it. Zakuro got up and took off her panties and got back on the bed but closer to Ichigo's face. "Are you sure this is ok?" She asked nervously, and she hadn't been nervous since she lost her  
virginity. But Ichigo was to caught up with how hot Zakuro looked at that very moment. Next Ichigo pulled Zakuro up to her face and dove in. As soon as she put her tongue between Zakuro's folds she realized she was already wet. "You're so wet  
and ready." That was the last thing that came out of her mouth. "Damn babe, are you sure you've never done this before?" Zakuro whispered. But Ichigo didn't answer she was too busy trying to make her cum. Soon after she felt Zakuro's legs start  
to shake and she tasted her cum and it was dripping from her mouth. "You taste so good Senpai. I didn't want to stop." Then Zakuro's face turned red as she got up and picked up her panties and put them in her jacket pocket. "Can you come out with  
me now, I want to take you to dinner." Zakuro said sweetly. "Yes, but let me change." Zakuro interrupted her, "No we can stop and get some clothes it's a super fancy restaurant." Ichigo looked at her funny, "We don't have to go anywhere fancy,  
please don't think I want you for your money. I just want to be around you, I love you so much!" Ichigo's outburst was so cute and made Zakuro smile. "One thing you will have to learn is that I am very rich, and I love to spend money. I love you  
as let's go," Zakuro said firmly and grabbed Ichigo's hand and walked out of the house. They rode to some expensive dress store and walked in. "Pick any dress accessories and shoes my love, I'm going to do they same." Zakuro blew  
her kisses and walked to the evening gown section. Ichigo didn't know where to start, she saw a short silver dress and pink and silver jewelry and a pink rhinestone clutch lastly pink rhinestone pumps that made her as tall Zakuro without heels.  
She let her hairout of the braids she put in for bed last night. It was cute and curly. Zakuro walked out in a long black gown with a large slit on the side with silver accents and strappy black heels and dangly diamond earrings and a silver  
clutch with diamond strap. Her hair was up in a ballet bun showing off her slender shoulders and long elegant neck. Zakuro paid for the items and had them bag their clothes and put them in the trunk. The restaurant was a short drive, and they  
arrived minutes later. A man opened Zakuro's door taking the keys to park it and handed a ticket to her. Ichigo's door was opened by another man and he held his hand out so she could exit the carand she took it. Zakuro tipped the man and  
gave the man a back off look. Ichigo's hand was grabbed and she was swept away into the restaurant. Ichigo giggled as if the man threatened Zakuro's in anyway. "You are mine!" Zakuro whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

The women walked in the fancy restaurant and were ushered to a large table. Where Zakuro order a bottle of champagne. There were four extra chairs, "Who else is coming?" Ichigo asked confused. "It's a surprise, but I need to know if you want us to be out in the open with our relationship?" Zakuro inquired. Ichigo hadn't thought about that yet, she knew she wasn't ready to tell her parents just yet. But she didn't want to hide Zakuro, she loved her and wanted nothing more to show her off. "I'm not ready yet, I'm sorry." She said with her head down, her bangs covering her big brown eyes. Zakuro lifted Ichigo's face, "Baby it's ok I'm not mad. Maybe a little disappointed I can't take you out to events as my girlfriend or meet my parents yet." She said smiling, "But you're still my girl." Zakuro whispered in her ear. Soon the other guests arrived, and Ichigo's eye lit up when she saw Lettuce, Pudding, and even Mint walking toward them. "Oh my goodness I haven't seen you guys in forever." Lettuce had grown her hair out, and she had a pretty white gown on. "You look amazing Lettuce! I love what you did with your hair." She hugged the tall green haired women tightly. "Pudding you look so grown up!" Pudding was wearing a short sparkly yellow dress with a pink and orange flower print and heels on too. She was as tall as Lettuce with them on. "Hi Mint you look as lovely as ever." Ichigo said calmly. Mint donned a short dress that was identical to Ichigo's but it was blue with blue heels. "Wow Ichigo you look beautiful! Wealth becomes you, if only you were born rich. I bet we would've gotten along better," Mint laughed. "Mint is that how you talk to your friends?" Zakuro asked sternly. Mint's eyes got so big when she looked at Zakuro, "Senpai you look stunning as always! I love your hair like that. I haven't seen you in forever, I've missed you!" Mint rambled as she hugged Zakuro. Ichigo didn't like that, she wanted to peel Mint's arms from her girlfriend. Her face was set in a pout, "Let's have a few drinks and eat shall we," Zakuro adds as she removed Mint from her. Zakuro sat between Ichigo and Mint, and Lettuce and Pudding sat across the table. They all ordered their food, and drank three bottles of champagne between the four women, Pudding wasn't old enough yet and was Lettuce's designated driver. Then Ichigo grabbed Zakuro's leg under the table, "I have to go the bathroom, I'll be to back." Zakuro got up as well, "me too." She announced stoically. As they got farther from the table Zakuro grabbed Ichigo's hand. They got into the bathroom, "I've missed touching you," Zakuro said while kissing her hand. Ichigo led her into a stall, pushed her up against the door. "I got so jealous when Mint hugged you like that." She didn't even let Zakuro get a chance to say anything. She just kissed her, like they hadn't seen each other in years. All tongues, it was a hot and territorial kiss, and it kept them there for awhile. They were trying to catch your breath when they heard someone. "Senpai are you alright? I got worried when you didn't come back," Mint said with actual worry laced in her voice. "I think she really loves you," Ichigo said sadly. "My love it is just infatuation, and nothing like what I feel for you, now let's go before we have all three of them looking for us." Zakuro said before kissing her girlfriend. "We'll be right out, Mint Ichigo needed help with zipping her dress," Zakuro called out to the blue haired heiress.


	8. Chapter 8

They fixed each other's hair, and walked out of the stall. Then they washed their hands and followed Mint back to the table. All the ladies finished eating, "Can I have dessert?!" Pudding said excitedly "Of course you can Pudding, pick anything you want it's my treat," Zakuro said with love in her face. Pudding's face lit up. When the waiter came back Pudding order flan, "does anyone else want something for dessert?" Ichigo ordered a strawberry cheesecake, Lettuce ordered a melon parfait, Mint ordered a blueberry tea, and Zakuro ordered an iced coffee with strawberry flavoring in it. When everyone's order came the women enjoyed each other's company and talked about meeting up again next week. "Ichigo let me try your cheesecake," Zakuro said Ichigo was about to give her the fork but she grabbed her hand and just bit from it. Ichigo's face was in awe and it turned red. Zakuro laughed at her face. All the ladies were done with dessert, "check please" Zakuro motioned towards the waiter. He brought it to the table, Zakuro opened the envelope to put her credit card and she found the bill and a phone number which she assumed was the waiter's. She laughed put her card in the envelope and returned it to him. "Please hurry I would like to get home at a decent time." He came back 5 minutes later. "Sorry for the wait" he blushed and walked away quickly. The ladies said their drunken goodbyes, and parted to their individual cars. Pudding ushered Lettuce into the passenger seat, Mint's driver opened her limo door, and Zakuro held Ichigo's hand while they waited for her car. "How are you feeling babe?" Zakuro asked Ichigo. "Kinda drunk," she laughed. The car pulled up in front and she tipped the man $50. They drove to Ichigo's house, and parked in front of her steps. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay with me again? I'll take you to school in the morning." Ichigo's resolve was crumbling, "no I'm sorry, but I would like one last orgasm until I can see you again on Friday." She said shyly, "I can definitely help with that!" Zakuro said seductively as she climbed in the back and laid down. "Come on Ichi-chan you need to get a good nights rest," Ichigo complied and took her panties off and sat on Zakuro's face. It didn't take long for her to cum screaming her lover's name. Ichigo was breathing heavily, got off Zakuro pulled her face to her lips and kissed her hard. "I'm going to miss you this week my love, I have finals all week so when Friday rolls around pick me up from school. I know I'll have had withdrawals from you by Tuesday, so we can makeup for it this weekend. Are you going to be free?" She said apprehensively. "I will make sure I am for you babe." They kissed one more time and Ichigo got out of the car. Zakuro rolled down the window and blew Ichigo a kiss. "Goodnight babe," then she waited for Ichigo to walk up the stairs and into the house before she drove off.  
/


	9. Chapter 9

The week went by fast, Ichigo barely had time to text Zakuro all week. It worried Zakuro a little, so on Tuesday she sent a bouquet of flowers to Ichigo's school with a card saying "I hope you miss me by now, and you'll do great on the rest of your tests. Love Senpai" Ichigo blushed after reading it. For the rest of the week she studied really hard to make her Senpai proud.  
dir="ltr" href="x-apple-data-detectors:/1" x-apple-data-detectors="true" x-apple-data-detectors-type="calendar-event" x-apple-data-detectors-result="1" style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 21px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);"Friday morningwhen Ichigo woke up her mom knocked on her door, "how do you think you did on your finals dear?" Her mother asked holding a package. "I studied really hard so hopefully I received B's or above, I need it to get my scholarship for FIT, and what is that in your hands mom?" "Oh this was on the door step, maybe Masaya wants to apologize dear, he was such a nice boy." Her mother smiled before leaving her room. When Ichigo opened it there was a card and an outfit inside the pink box. The card read, "to my beautiful girlfriend, who's worked so hard. You deserve this and I can't wait to see you in it later babe. XOXO Senpai. Ichigo showered and dressed in the white crop top with ties on the side, pale pink tomgirl capris, and light brown wedges. She put all her school stuff in her bag and grabbed her light brown leather purse to match her outfit for later. She walked to school nervously. When she arrived all the scores were posted on the board, and she scored a 92 in History, 90 in English, 88 in Math, and an 86 in Science. She was very surprised to see her name at the top of the reading list, she scored a perfect 100. The rest of the day was great, she couldn't have been happier with her scores, now all she had to do was finish one more week of school and she would officiallybe a college student. At the end of the day she said her goodbyes to her friends and waited for Zakuro to pick her up. As she waited, she saw Masaya walking up to her. "Hi Ichigo, how have you been?" "I've been good, I'm actually waiting for someone." She said trying to make him go away. "Like a boyfriend?" He asked curiously. "No, my Senpai is coming to pick me up she's treating me for my good scores," she lied. "Oh ok, you look great you should text me sometime we can hang out in my room." He acted like he didn't break up with her a year ago like he did. Finally Zakuro pulled up in front of her, "bye Masaya" she said nonchalantly and got in the car and slammed the door, "please pull off quick" Ichigo pleaded to her girlfriend. "Damn she looked good, I have to have her again." He said as the car sped away. "What did he want?" Zakuro asked like it didn't bother her. "He told me I look good, and we should hang out soon." Ichigo answered honestly, there was no reason for her to lie. "What did you say?" Zakuro asked, "you pulled up so I didn't. I just got into the car." Answering her question. "Do you want to? Do you still love him?" Her questions just kept coming. "Babe pull over I need you to look at me." Zakuro did as asked and pulled off the road to look at Ichigo, "one I do not repeat do not want anything to do with him. Two I have love for him, yes but I'm in love with you Zakuro. I know I'm young, and I've never had a girlfriend but I want to make us work. You are very important to me. I had a crush on you when we were mews but I always thought I was way out of your league. Please don't doubt my feelings for you, I know I'm new to this but I don't want to let you go ever. I'll always be honest with you no matter what." Tears welled up in Zakuro's eyes, "you're important to me too my love. I just want to make you happy. Seeing you talking with him scared me, I'm normally very confident in my relationships but I've wanted you for so long I don't want to mess this up." Ichigo was so surprised to hear that from her. "Can we go shopping? I got really good grades to make you proud of me! And I want you to try on some things in VS that I'd like to see you in this weekend." Zakuro's eye lit up, and she nodded "Yes, I would love that. Let me see your scores because I have a present for you." Ichigo handed her the card with her scores and Zakuro handed her a credit card with her name on it. "What's this!? Ichigo asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ichi-chan it's a credit card, I want you to always have money. Even when I'm not there." Zakuro said matter of factly. "But babe, I told you I don't want your money." Ichigo whined. "And I told you I like to spend my money how I please. And don't whine Ichi-chan, you're too cute for it." This made Ichigo shut up and blush. They pulled up to the outlet mall, Ichigo dragged her girlfriend to VS first. "So let's have you measured," the employee said, and Zakuro blushed as her breasts were squeezed with a measuring tape. Ichigo picked out five different lingerie sets for the love of her life. "To the dressing room Senpai." Ichigo insisted. "These are quite racey Ichi-chan," Zakuro said shyly. "But you'll look good in everything Senpai, open up let me see!" She complied, Ichigo's eyes bugged out. She walked in and closed the door, humming with approval then trailed her finger from Zakuro's collar bone down and around her back across her toned stomach. "I love the pink on you babe, it makes you look tan. Can I see another one?" The request sounded so sexy, Zakuro couldn't say no. "Of course you can Ichi-chan." As she said this she kept her eyes locked on Ichigo's. She unclasped her bra, and slid it down her arms and dropped it on the floor of the dressing room. Ichigo licked her lips while she watched. Next she shimmed her panties down her long lean legs. Ichigo's mouth dropped open, and Zakuro closed it for her "it's not polite to stare my love." Ichigo stayed quiet, but pulled Zakuro to her and kissed her stomach. "You are so beautiful, and I'm so lucky your mine." Ichigo whispered as she fondled her girlfriend's naked breasts. Zakuro moaned quitely, "we can't here Ichi-chan we'll get caught, I can't be quite when you touch me." Zakuro giggled. Ichigo got up and crossed her arms, left the dressing room to pout. Zakuro changed into her clothes and brought out the lingerie. "Take them to the front to hold while I pick out stuff for you," Ichigo followed orders. Five minutes later they were at the register with a whole bunch of products, clothes, bras, and undies. The total was over a thousand dollars. "Swipe your card Ichi-chan," Zakuro said without hesitation. Again Ichigo did as told. The reader said approved and the employee smiled at the women, and handed them the bags. "Let's bring this to the car and continue shopping my love," Ichigo suggested. But she had some other ideas in mind first. Once they put the bags in the trunk, Ichigo pulled Zakuro into a passionate kiss against the car. Between kisses "I...CAN'T...BELIEVE...YOU... WOULDN'T...FUCK...ME...INSIDE...THE... DRESSING...ROOM" Ichigo complained, "you're going to regret that." Zakuro unlocked and opened the car door, and got inside. There were no more words exchanged, Ichigo's mouth was too busy kissing and touching on every part of Zakuro's needy body. Then her phone rang from inside her purse. Ichigo's forehead dropped on Zakuro's stomach, "just ignore it babe keep going," Ichigo did as told and picked up where she left off. She started caressing her thighs and fingering Zakuro's wet core, while sucking on her clit. Finally the noise stopped and she heard Zakuro curse under her breath "FUCK babe, I'm about to cum!" And sure enough Ichigo felt Zakuro's walls tighten around her fingers, and her thighs were shaking. This made Ichigo pump even faster and she angled her fingers up to hit Zakuro's g spot. Soon after that Zakuro squirted all over Ichigo and her clothes. "I told you I would make you regret that," she giggled. She wiped off her face with her now soaked top, and looked at her girlfriend still trying to catch her breath from the two orgasms she just had. "I'm sorry babe I don't regret anything, except you having to change. I'll grab a dress from AE that will match those shoes quick hold on," she said as she fixed her shirt and pulled her leather jeggings and purple jacket on. She was only gone ten minutes, she returned with a cream dress with pink flowers on it and it had a ribbon laced through the front showing some of her cleavage. Also she took down Ichigo's ponytails and replaced it with a messy bun and a cream flower crown, she was extra boho chic now. "I don't know if I like your boobs out that much though," she said a little possessively. "I only have eyes for you, and all of this is yours!" She motioned towards her body. Zakuro giggled at the younger woman and kissed her forehead. "Let's go before I take you in this car." Ichigo threw her wet clothes in the bag and exited the car. The two walked back into the mall to shop until they drop.


	11. Chapter 11

The two women went into a few more stores and then stopped at Panera Bread for dinner. They were served their food and started chatting about each other's week. Ichigo told her how hard she studied, and all the sleep she lost because of it. "Well I can't  
tell, you look beautiful to me everyday." Zakuro said with love. Which made Ichigo blush. "How was your week, babe?" Ichigo inquired. "I had a photo shoot on Monday, got the new script for this week's episode of Purple Reign, sent you flowers, met  
with some directors for a cast call in a new upcoming movie, missed you like crazy, and opened that credit card for you." She told the smaller red haired woman. Ichigo blushed some more, but kept quiet and ate her meal. Zakuro watched her girlfriend  
eat, just mesmerized. Then her phone rang, "sorry babe it's my manager I'll be right back." Zakuro said then kissed her head. "Moshi moshi, this is Zakuro," she listened to her manager on the other side of the phone. "But I haven't even made anything  
public yet, yes she is my girlfriend... No I don't want to pretend... Yes I understand. I'll deal with it." Zakuro hung up, and walked back to the table. Ichigo looked up from her phone and food with a smile, but it fell when she seen her Senpai's  
face. "What's wrong babe, you look like you lost your best friend." Ichigo asked worried. Zakuro shook her head, "let's go home I just want to be alone with you." Ichigo nodded without saying a word and followed her girlfriend back to the car, she  
tried to hold her hand but Zakuro seemed out of it. The ride home was quiet and Ichigo couldn't stand it much longer. Right when she was about to open her mouth Zakuro parked the car in the driveway. Zakuro grabbed Ichigo's hand, lead her inside and  
upstairs. She didn't say anything at all. When they got into Zakuro's bedroom she kissed Ichigo with so much love and passion tears fell from her eyes. She left her lips, then moved to her neck still trying to show her small redheaded girlfriend how  
much she loved her. Zakuro pulled the new dress off of Ichigo, and along with it her bra and panties. Zakuro lead her to the bed. After she laid Ichigo down she stripped off her clothes, she wanted to be as close to her as possible. "Please tell me  
what's wrong, I can feel it." Ichigo pleaded. Zakuro stopped kissing her neck moved to her collarbone, then her breasts. She fondled the right while sucking and biting the left one. Ichigo couldn't concentrate with her senses on overload. All she  
could do was writhe and moan. Zakuro knew just how to shut her up. Ichigo grabbed Zakuro's large breasts and tweaked her nipples earning her a lovely noise from that mouth that did wonders. After Zakuro switched to the other breast she lowered herself  
to Ichigo's stomach kissed it and went lower. Zakuro slid her fingers up and down Ichigo's wet folds, "I love how wet you get when I touch you." She was always amazed at how attracted Ichigo was to her. She still couldn't believe it. "Hold on a second  
my love," Zakuro whispered. She got up and went into her closet. She opened a little drawer on the floor and pulled out a strap-on. Ichigo watched as she came out of the closet putting the pink strap-on around her. Zakuro's breasts bounced as she  
tightened the straps. She loved to watch Zakuro, and it turned her on to see her so comfortable with her. "I'm in the mood to fuck you. Are you ok with that?" She asked the younger woman. Ichigo's eyes dilated and nodded. "Good, do you like it rough?"  
The purple haired goddess asked her. "I don't know, but if I don't like something I'll let you know." Ichigo said honestly. Zakuro walked over to her girlfriend and motioned for her to come here. Doing just that she got down on her knees and sucked  
the dick. Zakuro was mesmerized, there was no way that she was going to let her go. Not for her career, or some ex that wanted her girlfriend back. Zakuro picked Ichigo up and threw her on the bed. She crawled on top of her, rubbed the dick between  
her slick folds and slid in. Ichigo moaned, it was the first time she had been penetrated since Masaya, but this was way better. Ichigo saw the love in Zakuro's eyes as she pumped into her. Even though she said she wanted to fuck her, Zakuro was making  
love to Ichigo. Then she reached up and grabbed Zakuro's face and kissed her. Zakuro smiled and broke from the kiss. "Let me know if you get uncomfortable at anytime, ok?" She nodded, then Zakuro started to pump harder. She would come all the way  
out and slam back in her tight pussy. Ichigo made so much noise that night, I bet the neighbors thought something was wrong. Then Zakuro choked Ichigo, at first she didn't like it but when she felt the pressure down there and on her neck it  
turned her on more. Her legs started to shake as she came, then Zakuro took out the strap-on and ripped it off her. Her mouth went straight for her girlfriend's pussy. She lapped up the juices and sucked her clit until she came again. Ichigo fell  
asleep soon after that, Zakuro watched her sleep for awhile until she too fell asleep with Ichigo on her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo woke up at nine o'clock, to find a rose and a little note on Zakuro's big bed by her  
head. The note read:  
"My love I just couldn't wake you, I had to go into work and do the new episode for Purple reign; but don't leave I will be home around three. Enjoy the house there's a lot to do. XxoOoxX Zakuro".

Ichigo smiled, got up showered, and wandered around the large estate. She cooked herself breakfast, and watched the latest episode of purple reign on the projector in the screening room. She loved watching her girlfriend on tv, then she thought about  
it her girlfriend was an idol. If she wasn't public about her sexual orientation their relationship could cause problems in her career or with her family. What if that's why she started acting funny at dinner, was that what her manager talked to her  
about? All these thoughts running around in her brain. She had to preoccupy herself until Zakuro got home so they could talk. She found a gym in the basement, she went up to Zakuro's room and changed into the sports bra and spandex she had bought  
yesterday. Ran down to the gym and ran on the treadmill for five miles, did 100 squats, fifty push ups, and five sets of twenty-five sit ups. It was only x-apple-data-detectors-result="2"12:30, she decided to take a long shower. Still not satisfied with her thoughts after cleaning up. She began to cook an early dinner for the two of them. First she got out ingredients so she could make sushi,  
taking her time letting her mind focus on making the food with lots of love. Then after that she made homemade miso soup, cooked mackerel, spicy asian eggplant and tofu, and white rice. When everything was done and the table was set she heard the  
door open, and ran to hug her senpai.  
Zakuro just stood there hugging her back for a moment, then let the small redhead lead her into the kitchen where she was in awe of what was in front of her. Ichigo had gone all out for dinner, she picked up her little girlfriend and kissed her senseless.  
That made Ichigo smile and blush. "I wanted you to come home to a meal that was made with love." She heard the innocent words come from Ichigo's mouth. Which made her feel even more guilty for what she had to do next. But she decided  
that it could of wait until after dinner and some alone time before she had to take Ichigo home. "This is so good Ichi-chan. I didn't know you could cook." She said proud of her. A small blush formed on Ichigo's face. "Thanks Senpai, home economics  
was one of my favorite subjects. And I learned a thing or two from the cafe too." They talked while they ate, Ichigo wanted to ask her about the phone call yesterday but she was enjoying her Senpai's company and didn't want to spoil the mood.  
After dinner they cuddled up in the screening room and watched a movie, neither of them were really paying attention, their minds were elsewhere. It was x-apple-data-detectors-result="4"eighto'clock and Ichigo needed to start  
getting her things together so she could go home. They walked up to Zakuro's room and she packed all her stuff, "I see you got some use from the new active wear I picked out?" She inquired after seeing her put some clothes into a separate bag,  
she assumed they had been worn. "I got bored and worked out for awhile, the clothes were very comfy and easy to move in. I think I've packed everything. I'm all set to go." She said only half lying. Ichigo didn't want to leave, and they still  
hadn't talked yet. "Alright Ichi-chan let's get you home. I don't want your parents to think I've kidnapped you." Ichigo giggled and followed her out to the car. The car ride was silent no words or music. Neither of them wanted to say what they  
needed to. Zakuro pulled up in front of Ichigo's parents house, and grabbed her face and kissed her long and hard. A small tear fell from her eye, but Ichigo didn't see it. Zakuro knew this would be the last time she saw her for awhile until things  
calmed down. "I love you," they said it at the same time. Which made them both smile. "Sleep well my love, have a great last week of school." She held her hand and kissed it one last time. Ichigo opened the door and then got her stuff from the  
back. "Bye Senpai." She blew her a kiss goodnight. Ichigo walked up the stairs and waved Zakuro off into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been almost a week since she had seen or heard from Zakuro. She knew she would be busy with her job, but nothing. It worried her, so on Friday she tried to call. There was no answer and it went straight to voicemail. That's weird maybe she was  
on the phone. She waited 20 minutes then tried again, but the same thing happened. Ichigo chalked it up wrong place wrong time. She walked out of the school and started for home. Then her phone started to ring in her pocket, she stopped and quickly answered  
it; but it wasn't who she expected. Her mom said that she and her dad were going to dinner and she had to fend for herself tonight. She decided to do a little shopping to cheer herself up. She went to the fabric store and stocked up on some new colors  
and prints. Since she was going to be alone she might as well start on her new designs for her entrance exams. When she got to the register she used the credit card her Senpai had given her. The reader said approved and the lady gave her the bags and  
she left the store. Ichigo was relieved it still worked. She dropped her stuff off at the house; changed into some spandex, a sports bra, and a wind breaker. She ran to the gym about a mile away, then walked in and removed her jacket. Then she began to  
do her normal workout routine. She had just finished her last set of sit-ups when Masaya walked up to her, "I knew we'd run into each other again soon. So how about we hang out after I'm done working out, you look amazing by the way" Masaya had obviously  
noticed she lost weight and toned up since their break up. "I'm busy tonight I've lots of sketching and sewing to do for my upcoming exams, sorry" Ichigo declined politely. "Come on, you know you've missed me," he said being very cocky. Well Ichigo was  
going to knock him down to size, "if you would have asked me a month ago, you'd probably be right; but I'm over you and have found someone who treats me way better and actually cares about me," at least she hopes she still did. Without saying anything  
else she grabbed her jacket wrapped it around her waist and exited the building swishing her hips. Masaya stared after her, "don't worried you'll make time for me" he whispered under his breath. Ichigo ran home and showered. Whole she dried her hair,  
she began checking her phone to see if she received any texts or missed calls, nothing. One more try and I'll leave it be for the night. This time the phone didn't even ring. Ichigo looked at the clock on her laptop, it was only 6 o'clock. "Maybe she's  
still working," I can't get too clingy we haven't been together that long. For the rest of the night she sketched and sewn 2 beautiful wedding dresses. They would be ready in a couple days, then she could take pictures and submit them to her college,  
then she could be placed into her new dorm and classes. She pushed aside bad thoughts and hoped for the best.


	14. Chapter 14

"What should I do next?" Zakuro asked herself. She had been doing any and everything to avoid her phone. She went to 25 photo shoots this week, so she could keep her mind off Ichigo. If she was being honest with herself though, she missed her like crazy. She wasn't eating or sleeping, it felt like she lost an arm. That's how incomplete she was feeling. Her manager called her again to tell her he had a date set up for her, he said she needed to be seen with some hot arm candy at her new movie premiere. All Zakuro wanted was to bring Ichigo and show her cute self off, but until her manager let her go public with her sexuality, she couldn't do anything but suffer. Her stylist stopped by her house and did her hair and put her in the floor length emerald dress the contrast looked amazing with her eyes and hair. She sat and waited as her makeup artist beat her face. It was about 15 minuets before her so called date was supposed to arrive, then she heard a knock at her front door. She pushed the button on the portable screen to see who it was, and there stood Pie the handsome actor from her old soap "Just Another Day". He was a looker but she could not stand this man, he was so conceited he was a major narcissist. "I don't think I can deal with him all night," she buzzed him in and told him to wait in the living room she would be down in 5. After she told him to come in, she started dialing her manger's number to complain. It took 4 rings before he actually picked up on the other side. "Are you kidding me Micheal? You couldn't have picked anybody else? You know I don't like that man, but you chose him anyways. I'm telling you right now if anything bad happens tonight you are fired!" Zakuro hung the phone up not letting the man explain, "thank you Melissa, you always do an amazing job." She tipped the artist even though she didn't have to. Melissa packed up her things and left the room. Zakuro put on some silver jewelry and went downstairs. "Hello Pie," she said with vemon. "You're looking gorgeous as always Zakuro, now that the two most beautiful people in Tokyo are ready let us grace the world with this beauty." He said full of himself. She rolled her eyes and exited the house on the way to the premiere.

It only took ten minutes to get there, and when the limo stopped Pie got out and reached for Zakuro's hand. She took it and got out of the car gracefully. The were photographed as they walked into the theater. Paparazzi yelling at them asking if hey were an item, as if I would ever dye this pig she thought. Not confirming or denying anything she walked past them like nothing. Her cool exterior was only a façade, on the inside she was ready to cry she no longer wanted be in the limelight if she couldn't share it with Ichigo. But for her career she sat through the night, but Pie was very touchy tonight. He kept his hand on her leg, but she continued to push it off every time he did it. When the movie was over she got up thanking everyone for attending the movie, and left to her limo hoping to ditch Pie at the theatre. He soon found her getting into the car. He slid in right when she was about to close the door. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did you?" He said with a smirk.


End file.
